The Baby Machine
by EKBFFL
Summary: With a ZAP some of Yu-Gi-Oh's characters were transformed into a big bundle of trouble!!!! And There's NO cure!!
1. Default Chapter

Celina: aghm...Sorry I get this cough all the time when there's about to be a torture story…*laughs evilly*

Mike: Don't worry she's not THAT crazy

Celina: smack

Mike: Owww…this hurts more than my brain..Wait…I don't have one (constipated)

Celina: Now where is Serena!!! (Yells uncontrollably)  

Serena: I'm here!! …..U could stop now...

Celina: oh…okay (calmly) 

Mike: Where's my mommy!! (Sucking thumb)

Yami: Here I am!!

Mike: Hey!! I said MOMMY!!

Celina & Serena: So let the story begin!!! Ughm….

First let us talk about how Celina and Serena came in: 

There were two other millennium items: The Earrings and the bracelet. Which had all of the millennium item power. Celina and Serena born to be protectors of the items got these. Serena with the earrings and Celina with the bracelet…..

*****************************************************

            The group was in Celina's and Serena's house watching embarrassing moments on tape. Tea who is very nosy was wondering off when she came upon a big machine that had a big *shiny* button on it. "Ooohh what does this button do?" ^click^ *zap*    A blinding light came and Celina ran over to the source of the light. The group followed.

Something dropped into Yami's hands.

            "Open it maybe it's a shiny new dagger that I can use!!" Kaneck said. Yami unfolded the little bundle to find little multicolor hair sticking out.

Serena: "It's a boy" …….Celina: So…who's the mother?  Baby: agooo……  Celina & Serena: Yugi was following Tea…so "unfortunately" he's been zapped to a baby…EEEYAY!!" Yugi: I'm not a baby…I'm a real boy!!" (Squeaky voice) Kaiba: Thank goodness Mokuba wasn't turned into a baby!!  Mai leaned on the machine and pressed the button again. The blinding light blinded all of the groups' eyes. Only one of them found blackness when he opened his eyes. Celina: (pointing the microphone to Mai's mouth) (in reporter voice) How does it feel like to repeat the same mistake an "it" has made? Mai: (dizzy) feels like Joey!!! Serena: (pointing microphone to Kaiba's mouth) (in reporter voice) How does it feel like to have your brother zapped into a baby?

Kaiba: (constipated) I'm a little bathtub…. Falls with a Thud… Baby Mokuba: (singing hands like a seal) Durf, Durf, Durf, Durf…..  

Celina: I know this wasn't much of a chapter...it's just the beginning!!

Serena: (mouth full of pizza) pizza extra chezza!!

Yami: Oh-oh someone's drunk!!

Serena: Shut – up pharaoh 

Celina: review us and you might get luck and win a role in this fic!!

Serena: see you all next chapter

Readers: waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

Celina: I think the readers have been turned to babies too…  


	2. The Biggest Bundle of Trouble

Kanek (yes readers now its spelled rite!!): Well…..remember your promise?

Narrator: said Kenek the oh so very cool one! One of her best friends is Celina. She doesn't really like Serena, though…

Serena: WAH!!! O well so I get to announce the winner…right?

Celina: go ahead……do the honors…

Serena: O.k. The winner of the reviewing contest is Evil Authoress!!!

Celina: congratulations…..and thanks for reviewing

Evil Authoress: It's my pleasure!! Sooooo….what's my big role?

Serena: Oh you'll see…just be patient!!

Celina: Please review Evil Authoresses story's they're really good…trust me!!!

Kenek: I'm feeling ignored… (Red eyes)

Serena: Oh…yes do the honors…

Kenek: Runs after Yami with a Malik….I mean Mallet…

Evil Authoress: Don't touch Malik

Celina: Let's not mind them……and get on with the story…..

Serena: Yeah I want to know what happens to those babies's!!!

            So…where were we left off? Oh yes. The characters were starring at the two babies'…. Kaiba: Oh no I don't think I have enough money to afford Mokuba as a baby!! Evil Authoress: Wait….You can't afford to keep him as a teenager either!! Kaiba: Oh shut-up!!! Evil Authoress: Oh, Kenek!!!!!  Kenek: Yeah…oh...Now where's my axe? Celina: Here. Kenek: Thanks!! 

            Serena: So… whose going to take care of the babies? Celina: I don't know… Yami unwraps Yugi, picks him up and Yugi pees. Yugi: poopi! Tea: I've got an idea I'm going to be mother goose!! Celina: Um… Tea you're a cow… Tea: I know…I'll be mother cow!!! Celina: Wait…if one of us takes care of him we could actually make Yugi smart… Mai: And my slave!!!!!

            Kaiba: Wait!!... Evil Authoress: yeess? Kaiba: What about Mokuba? Celina: -No comment- Mai: -no comment- Joey: What they said! everyone else: -NO COMMENT-! Mokuba: AHH-WAHH!!!!! Tea: I know! We could do the same thing with him as we do with Yugi!! Serena: Correction!! TRY TO do the same thing!! Celina: So who's going to take care of Yugi? Everyone was jumping up and down until Evil Authoress yelled: STOP!!! OMG people…. & cows these days!!! Just place Yugi on the floor. Form a circle and let Yugi crawl to the person he wants!

           Everyone nods in agreement and follow the plans. Yugi crawls over to Celina. Celina: *squeaky voice* Why me???!!!

She picks Yugi up. Celina: But Mark will have to switch the diapers. Mark: Oh man!!! Celina: NOW!! Mark switched the diapers fast and came back with an icky expression on his face. Celina: Someone will have to baby sit Yugi and Mokuba while we're gone! By the way when "the crawling contest" began for Mokuba. He crawled to Evil Authoress.   

            A babysitter came and started knitting and watching over Yugi and Mokuba.

            The group went into the science section in the library and looked into books on turning something into a baby. With no luck the group got back to Celina's and Serena's home. Celina opened the door. Peeked inside and closed the door again with a horror struck expression on her face. Isis: What's the matter? Celina: *in a screaming voice* THE BABIE!!!THEY'RE GONE!!!!!

Narrator: Tune into the next chapter to see what happens!!!

Celina: I heard you wanted to know more about how me and Serena came in well the answer to your problem is simple:

Serena: All you have to do is read my diary: Serena's Diary by: EK=BFFL (coming soon)

Celina: Or my diary: Celina's Diary by: EK=BFFL

Celina & Serena: Two For Mysterious by: EK=BFFL (coming soon)


End file.
